Adventures With Hazel's Baby!
by Persassica Jackson
Summary: Sequel to Adventures with Baby Hazel What happens when your parents want you to be more responsible? They give you babies of course! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Unpleasent Surprise

Chapter One: Unpleasant Surprise

I had never felt so alive. Sure what I did was dirty, immoral and wrong but I enjoyed every last minute of it. I had eaten a chocolate chip cookie on my color diet. I couldn't resist. Sure Reyna would be P-Oed and probably call me a fat ass but I hadn't had sugar in so long! Annabeth had said that dieting was stupid and would do all these negative things to my body blah blah blah. But I was on a mission. I was going to make the Julius Caesar University cheer team. I just had to!

It seems silly but at JCU all cheerleaders have to be at most 135 pounds. (And 120 at least, even demigods turn to anorexia.) I was 143.6 pounds and I was just on the diet until I lost 8.6 pounds! I was trying so hard to get on the team for a certain Lineman. Frank Zhang. *cue heavy and theatrical sigh* There was just something about shaking my tiny butt at games just for him that made me want to join. "AHEM!" a loud voice boomed. "Chocolate chip? Really Haze?"

The cookie dropped out of my mouth. "Hey Reyna." I said with my mouth still full of the evidence. She sat down next to me. "I don't like these crazy diets as much as Annabeth but if it's a goal I'll help you stick to it. If the JCU cheer squad doesn't want a 5' 4, 140 pound cheerleader so what? Try out, be awesome. And if they say you weight too much tell them to kiss your ass! You're mostly boobs and muscle anyway!" "Reyna you're the best!" I exclaimed. "And the best I shall remain." She said with a smile.

There was a knock at the door and Reyna answered it. "Aw shit!" she said. I got up to see who it was and I "Aw shit" too. "Hello my lovelies!" It was none other than queen Bitch herself. Juno. Hera? Jera? Huno? You know what it's hard doing a cliff hanger when you're confused whether a deity is Greek or Roman!


	2. Chapter 2: Throwback Thursday

Chapter Two: Throwback Thursday Aint Got Nothing On Me

"Oh cheer up darlings! I simply must tell you about my new plan." "NO!" Reyna and I shouted at the same time. The last time she had a plan it ended shittily. Hera/Juno/Jera/Huno stepped in our apartment. "Oh how you've grown Reyna! And how you've straightened your hair Hazel!" I was miffed. I had grown. Exactly 1 inch since I was 13. (and 3 cup sizes. I skipped from B to DD in like a year) She sat down on our couch and made herself comfortable.

"You know how some parents make their kids use birth control?" Reyna nodded. "And?" "Well YOUR parents wanted to give you the best birth control ever! Experience!" Hera/Juno/Jera/Huno exploded in a cloud of dust leaving behind two cute little baby girls. "Not again!" Reyna whined. "Which is which? They're both swaddled." "I dunno look at the diaper bags. Left one is Ivey. Right one is Augusta. Both names are equally stupid so I think we got the wrong babies." "Or we get closer?" "Hell no." I had an idea.

"Since the gods usually think out elaborate bullshit like this they'd implant in the babies heads who their parents are, right?" Reyna narrowed her eyes skeptically. "Continue." "Well when babies are in the womb the first thing they hear are their mother's heartbeats and voices. Just talk to the babies!" "You talk to the damn babies." "All right, all right." I cleared my throat. "Hi babies! We're just trying to figure out whose baby is whose but we don't want to get close so if your my baby coo or something." Silence.

"They're sleeping." Reyna said with a mocking tone. "Let me show you how the big girls do it. WAKE YOUR LIL ASSES UP!" Right baby started to cry while left baby started to coo. Reyna picked up Left baby. Ivey. "Get your kid." I picked up Right baby Augusta. Her little chubby hands wrapped around my hair and she began to chew on my hair.

Like clockwork in came Frank and Nico. "So Hera came in all chirpy talkin about birth control and told us to come over and she sharted glitter on my new fucking couch." Nico complained. Seeing the pink bundles of pain in the asseriy Frank shook his head. "She drops off babies on a Thursday. Her irony game is too strong."


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Trust A Hoe

Chapter Three: Don't Trust A Hoe

"Why do you have two kids?" Piper asked Annabeth. "Because the gods hate me and Percy just a little bit more than the rest of you." Reyna tried to hold back a laugh. "Wouldn't it make more since if you and Jason got two kids? I mean the fertility doct-" Piper made a face at me. "Shut up Hazel." "What did the fertility doctor say?" Annabeth asked. "What do you think?" Piper and Jason's baby was chewing on Piper's feather and she kept moving his chubby hands away from her hair. His name was Daniel.

"Who had the bright idea that we stay at home and the guys go food shopping again?" Reyna asked irate. Piper raised her hand slowly. "You miss suck chicken ass." Annabeth groaned. "Tell me about it!" I was bouncing Augusta on my knee when an idea hit me. "How about we set up a little play pen like thing so the babies can move around?" "Where would we put it?" Piper asked. 'Not in Hazel's room. All her stuff is on the lower shelves."

"Reyna shut the fuck up." Annabeth seemed surprised to hear me curse, it wasn't the first time. After I was a baby I called her a bitch but she never heard me drop the "f-bomb" before. "How about in here?" Piper suggested. We all got to work to make a barricade from the kitchen to the hallway where Reyna and I had our rooms. We ourselves were in the play pin too but we climbed over the barrier and sat at the kitchen table.

Then as if we hadn't had enough godly visits for the week Aphrodite/Venus/Venphrodite/Aphrenus sashayed from thin air. Piper slammed her head into the table. "Hi mom." She said muffled. "How are you guys?" she asked. We all gave her matching "piss off" looks. "I can help you get out of this." Reyna perked up. "Really how?" Her sarcasm was so strong I could hear Percy's sass record breaking. Piper's mom (Yeah I'm just going by who had who know. This Greek/Roman crap gets confusing) sat down.

"Well first you guys would have to promise me something." She pointed to me. "This one stops stressing over her weight." I gave her a look so dirty Nico would be proud. "No deal. I'm trying to make the JCU cheer team. It's only 8.6 pounds! Why do you care anyways it's not like I vomit up every meal." "It's not me who is concerned it's your father. He doesn't want one of 'those girls' to be his daughter." "What does Pluto mean by 'those girls?'" "JCU cheerleaders are sluts." "I'm a JCU cheerleader!" Piper complained. "Like I said JCU cheerleaders are sluts." "You calling me a slut is like Zeus calling himself a virgin. I'm not a slut mom. You are. And in the words of 3OH!3." "Don't trust a hoe." Annabeth and Reyna said in unison. 


	4. Chapter 4: Baby Daddy Drama

Chapter Four: Baby Daddy Drama

Piper's mom looked butt hurt. I mean I would be too if my daughter called me a slut. Which she'd have no cause to. I'm about as slutty as Diana (Artemis whatever) I haven't even had sex yet! "I can't believe you think I'm a slut!" "You think I'm a slut!" "You are! We both are!" Piper and Venus started crying and hugging each other. Reyna made a "what the actual fucking fuck" face and Annabeth made a similar face. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" said a voice that I didn't recognize. We spent so much time talking with Piper's mom we forgot about the kids! Who were toddlers now? Annabeth's daughter (Lena is her name?) twisted the door knob. "Daddy!" she screamed when she saw Percy. "What is going on!?"

"Daddy!" all the babies (toddlers!) attacked their dads. Did I feel sorry? Nope. The whole situation was a hot mess and I honestly forgot what was happened. The next day was awful. There was 5 kids running around my apartment acting like drunk midgets. For whatever reason the kids were always at Reyna and I's place. It was kind of annoying. Tucker, Lena, Ivey, Augusta and Daniel were little devils. And adding fuel to the fire Percy and Jason were watching them. On Sunday, during football season. Reyna and I walked in after a very relaxing shopping trip. "What the hell happened?" Reyna asked.

Everyone stopped moving. "We play?" Tucker asked in a bashful voice. "No, you pissed off Miss Reyna." I said. "Daddy what does pissed off mean?" Lena asked. "Remember when I told mommy she had a nice rack and she slapped me upside my head?" Lena nodded. "That's what pissed off means." "What a rack mommy?" Ivey asked Reyna. "Something she doesn't have." Jason muttered. Percy punched his arm. "Do you want to be castrated?" "A rack is something only grown-ups need to know about." Reyna picked up Ivey. "All right everyone go home." "Aw man!" Daniel complained. "I don't wanna go home! Mommy is making tofu meatloaf tonight!" Ivey laughed. "Sucks to be you homie." Lena said. A tear rolled down Percy's cheek. "She's just like her daddy." "Oh for the love of! Get out my apartment!"


	5. Chapter 5: Baby's First Cuss Word

Chapter 5: Baby's First Cuss Word

Augusta and Ivey were running around the kitchen and Ivey hit her head on one of the chairs. "SHIT!" she yelled. Reyna's jaw went slack. "Did you learn that at daddy's house?" Ivey nodded. "Ouch! My head hurt!" "Hazel call your brother and give him a piece of my mind while I check to see if Ivey's okay." I dialed Nico's number. "Hey sis!" "So you're teaching my niece how to use profanity?" There was a pause. "What did she say? It might have been Thing 1 or Thing 2." "She said shit." 'Nope not me, I'm teaching her how to cuss in Italian." I face palmed. "Really Nico? Well just know next time you see your girlfriend there is a 78 percent chance she's going to cut you."

Nico chuckled. "Yeah right. Bye." "Bye dork." I said before hanging up. Augusta tugged on my leg. "I see daddy?" I picked her up. "Let's go. Reyna I'm going to Frank's!" "Okay!" I walked out of the apartment and walked down the hall. I knocked on the door. "Welcome." Frank said. "Way to be corny. Someone wanted to see you." Augusta waved at Frank. "Hi daddy!" "I'll just leave you two to bonding then." I kissed Frank on the cheek. "Wait. Let's go out Saturday night." I smiled. "Sure."


	6. Chapter 6: Date Night part 1

Chapter Six: Date Night part 1

I looked in the mirror remembering the girl I was just nearly 6 years ago. 13 year old Hazel and 19 years old Hazel were two different girls. I wore a red dress that was off the shoulder with a black lacy back part that stopped mid-thigh. 13 year old Hazel wouldn't have tried it on. To match the dress I had red bottom 6 inch heels. (I wanted to be at least close to Frank's height) that 13 year old Hazel would have fallen in. My make-up was very...provocative to say the least. The winged eyeliner and light dusting of black eye shadow with a deep red matte lipstick screamed sexy. My hair style was the only part of me that younger me would have approved of.

It was pinned up in a sort-of French bun with a red rose settled in neatly. But I wasn't really "new" or "different" I was mature. Augusta stared at me with big eyes. "Mommy you look pretty!" She said with admiration. Reyna ambushed me with her phone. "Instagram. That hair-do alone took me an hour." I picked up Augusta and she fiddled with my earring. (I wore my red and black chandelier earrings) "Will I be pretty like you one day mommy?" Augusta looked at me with her big ocher eyes and my heart fluttered. I felt like I was looking way back into the past.

Albeit Augusta's hair is black and mine is an auburn-ish color. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course." Ivey looked up at me. "Will I be pretty too?" "Duh." Reyna said. "With a mom as sexy as I am your DNA is programmed for being pretty." I laughed. "Reyna seriously?" "She doesn't get her looks from your brother that's for sure." "I don't know. The bridge of her nose is very Nico-ish." There was a knock at the door and Frank came in. "Hey beautiful." Augusta smiled. "Who, me?" "Of course you." Augusta smiled wider. "Yaey! Did you hear that mommy? Daddy says I'm beautiful!" "You ready for this date malady?" I set down Augusta and grabbed my purse. "Yep." "Be home by 10!" Ivey said. "10:30?" Frank asked. "10!" Ivey and Augusta yelled.


	7. Chapter 7: Date Night part 2

Chapter Seven: Date Night part Two

The next girl who looked at Frank I would cut them the frick up. The lustful gazes were becoming too much. I mean Frank was hot but he was clearly on a date. These bitches have relationship related values. Whores. I shook my head. I was never the jealous type. This one girl was eye raping him. I leaned in and kissed Frank on the lips. I wasn't even me anymore. It was like someone possessed me. "Let's get out of here." Said a voice that came out of lips but it wasn't MY voice.

It was all a blur of clothes being shredded, sweat and Frank's body pressed to mine. Something was up. I totally broke my abstinence pledge and got jealous over petty shit in the same night. What the hell. The next morning I shook frank's shoulder. "Do you remember what happened last night?" "No. I remember in fragments." I checked the time. 9:56. "Shit." "What is it?" "Augusta is probably worried about me and you kinda shredded my clothes last night. So...this leaves me in a brassiere without straps and boy shorts." "Take my jersey." "It clean?" "Obviously I wouldn't offer you a dirty jersey." I grabbed Frank's JCU gold and purple number 16 jersey. "I'd make breakfast but..." "Yeah it's cool. Go." I kissed his forehead and put on my heels. Damn my calves looked good.

I walked to my apartment trying not to be seen. I walked right in without knocking. "We didn't say10 AM or 10 PM so I guess you're on time." Ivey said indifferently. Ivey was a mini-Nico in spirit and looked like a mini-Reyna. It was scary sometimes. Reyna turned around from cooking her bacon. "Girls go to the room for a minute." Uh-oh. Ivey and January went to my room saying something about a sponge who wore pants. "So I take it that your date went well?" I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry." "For what? I'm proud of you! For once you're not so...old fashion!" I looked up. "Thanks? Reyna what do you know about aphrodisiacs?" "Not a whole lot. But you could ask Piper or Annabeth they might know more than I do. Why?"

"At dinner last night these girls kept staring at Frank and I got jealous then I kissed him and like seduced him with my voice." "Sounds like an aphrodisiac." Reyna said.


	8. Chapter 8: Serious Business

Chapter Eight: Serious Business

Annabeth chocked on her coffee. "What did you find?" Piper asked concerned. "If she wasn't drugged last night either she or Frank was under a spell. But if you were under a spell that wouldn't be good." "Why not?" I asked crossing my arms. "When a mortal is sent into a 'lust trance' as they are called that relationship ends. But when a god is sent into one their lover dies. Either way is bad since demigods are the in-between." "Okay what if it was an aphrodisiac?" "Then you'd get pregnant, when an aphrodisiac is put into food or drink rather than in raw form it not only induces sexually urges but also increases your chances of conception." Annabeth looked a Piper. "How do you know?"

"My mom is Aphrodite. That's where the word aphrodisiac comes from." "What if we used protection?" "Highly unlikely. If all of your senses were impaired it'd be difficult to put on a condom let alone remember if you used one." "No I took birth control. I always do." Piper sighed. "I haven't heard about a lot of modern cases. Wait you take birth control?" I nodded. "Reyna made me after I got turned into a baby. She said it might have been an omen." Annabeth snickered. "Well you guys were helpful. I'll just ask Aphrodite herself." POOF! "You called?" I sighed. "I'm getting sick and effing tired of gods popping up out of thin air." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I'm here to answer your questions silly!" I perked up. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. What you had wasn't an aphrodisiac. It's still in your system however." "What is it? Who did it?" "I have no idea who it was. I do know that it was something to stimulate your sexual senses but it wasn't an aphrodisiac per se." Annabeth's fingers were on the keys of her ProBook ready to take notes. "I forgot the technical name but it's often called the 'virgin potion.' It's where date rape drugs come from actually. It's in candles and things you smell so it goes in your nose and in to your brain. Once it's in your brain it releases endorphins than...well turn you on. It can only be used on people in love with each other though." As she spoke Annabeth furiously typed. "So someone drugged me or Frank?" "Yes. But don't worry. The only side effect of a virgin potion is that you don't remember much. No matter how magical it was." Aphrodite said it with a wistful smile. "I wish I remembered my first time. It was so long ago..."

"I remember mine!" Piper exclaimed. "It was about a week ago." Annabeth said with a shrug. Piper smirked. "About a week ago." Annabeth faced palmed and I didn't understand the joke. Aphrodite broke the awkward silence by clearing her throat. "Well I must return to Olympus. Ciao!"


	9. Chapter 9: Shit Hits the Fan

Chapter Nine: Shit Hits the Fan

It was 10 am and the apartment was quiet. On a normal Saturday morning I would have welcomed it. But Ivey and Augusta weren't up yet. That was weird. "Maybe they're sleeping in. They did go to bed late last night." Reyna seemed to read my mind. "All right you go check and I make breakfast." Reyna nodded and then my phone rang. "Hello?" "HAZEL OH MY GODS I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND LENA AND TUCKER WERE GONE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE!" "Annabeth calm down. Take a deep breath." I heard Annabeth inhale and Reyna ran into the living room. "The girls are gone!"

"Oh for fucks sake!" I heard Annabeth exclaimed. "You too?" I forgot she was on speaker. "Where would they go?" "Hold up let me get Piper." I put Annabeth on hold and called Piper then I clicked the conference call button. "Please tell me you know where Daniel is." "I don't. Everyone's kids are gone." "The gods would have told us if they were taking the babies. I'm sure they would have." Annabeth seemed to recover her senses. That was good. "So where the hell are our babies?" Piper asked. Reyna seemed like she was thinking. "What if they ran away?" I looked at her quizzically. "Get real. 5 toddlers out on the town? I don't think so." Piper said. "It's unlikely but not impossible. I ran away when I was 7." Annabeth admitted.

"Wait a second, so the babies were progressively aging like I was right?" The line was silent. "What if they matured overnight and then they ran away?" Reyna nodded. "Hazel you're a genius!" "But how do we find them?" Piper asked. "Oh that's the easy part. Maternal instincts!" I exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10: Mother Knows Best

Chapter 10: Mother Knows Best

"Okay if you were a kid who probably has a credit card where would you go?" "Ooh the bookstore!" Piper and Reyna turned to Annabeth. "Really bitch?" they both asked in unison. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Whatever." We were outside of Starbucks when 5 _teenagers _walked out all laughing. "I hope mom doesn't mind I borrowed her shirt." "Oh my gods!" Piper exclaimed. "That's my Avenge Sevenfold shirt! I don't even let Jason wear it!" she whined. The 5 teenagers turned to us. "Oh shit." Lena said. "Hey watch your mouth!" Annabeth scolded. "Which way you running sis?" Tucker asked. "This way." "All right. Disperse!" Tucker yelled. They all scrambled and went in different directions.

Reyna was on her phone sending a text. And out of the shadows came Nico. "How many skeletons babe?" "Five's good." Nico summoned 5 skeleton warriors who easily caught the kids. All but one. Ivey kicked his head off with ease. "Beyotch!" she said. But Nico handled her himself. "You scared the living shit out of your mother you know." She frowned. "So?" she said with a shrug. They both crossed their arms. "Stop that!" They said. "No you stop!" "I said it first!" "Mom!" "Reyna!" "Just both of you cut it out!" Ivey and Nico stuck out their tongues. The skeletons disappeared for whatever reason and Augusta stomped her foot. "They ruined my hair! I just don't wake up with flawless ebony ringlets! It takes TIME!" Piper laughed. "You got the bitchy kid."

I flipped her off with glee.


	11. Chapter 11: Regina George Incarnate

Chapter Eleven: Regina George Incarnate

Piper was right. Augusta was a little bitch. "Ugh! Where's the Voss water? There's all this freaking Evian!" "Do you have Voss water money?" Reyna asked. "Duh. I have my 3 best friends to pay for it!" "Who?" "Amex, Master Card and Chase Visa! I mean how more obvi can a girl get?" I looked at Augusta in amazement. How could such a cute little girl turn into...THIS? She was wearing an off the shoulder shirt with high waist jeans and a pair of high-heeled boots. I had never seen the shirt before but the jeans and boots were mine.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her hip. "This sucks! I wanna go see dad!" "Go ahead. You already took my pants, my shoe, my credit card AND my favorite Louis Vuitton tote." "But I make them look BETTER. You're getting old." I scoffed. "I'm 19! We're practically the same age!" "Whatevs." She left to go to Frank's apartment humming all the way. "I want to punch her in the throat sometimes." "I feel ya." "Where did you come from?!" "The bathroom. Teenagers need potty breaks too." Reyna inhaled. "I suppose you want to see your father as well?"

"No, not really. Do you have any water?" "Bottled or tap?" "It doesn't matter it's all water." Reyna embraced her and kissed her cheek. "Bless you child!" "Could you not?" Reyna backed away. "Sorry." Ivey grabbed a bottle of Evian water and took a sip. My phone rang and I picked up. "Hey honey." "Help. Me." "Whatcha need?" "You sent her on purpose." "No. She wanted to see you." "She threw a peach at my head because it was 'too red' for her!" Reyna and Ivey giggled. "All right. I'll be right over."


	12. Chapter 12: My Daughters Learns A Lesson

Chapter Twelve: My Daughter Learns Her Lesson

When I walked in Augusta was eating a nearly all yellow peach and Frank was holding an icepack to his head. I walked up to Augusta and smacked the peach out of her hand. "Hey! I was eating that!" "Shoes, tote and credit card please." "I refuse." "Shoes, tote and credit card NOW." "No." "Augusta now." "Make me." I tackled her off the barstool and sat on her back. "Get off me!" "Not a chance." "Daddy call child services!" "Nah." Frank said nonchalantly. I took off her shoes and grabbed the credit cards from her back pocket. The tote was on the counter and I stood up and took it. "What did I do?!" "You threw a peach at your father." "Nuh-uh the peach flew to his head magically." Frank rolled his eyes. "How do you say it? As if!"

Augusta gasped. "I thought you guys were cool parents!" "We were until you started acting like a spoiled brat." "I AM a spoiled brat!" "Well have fun being grounded." "Why don't you love me!?" "Don't pull the 'why don't you love me' card. That's my thing." Augusta pouted. "Aw man." And a POOF came. "Well done Hazel Levesque!" "It's pronounced lay-veck. For someone omniscient your pronunciation is for shit." Hera rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway I'm here to take back the spoiled bitch." "I'm right here! No wonder Hephestus turned out ugly. His mother has a foul ass attitude and even fouler pus-" "Don't finish that sentence." Frank half begged.

Hera touched her forehead and POOF! She was reduced to a pile of clothes. It seemed legit. "You have learned you lesson young ones. You are free." "Hells yeah!"


	13. Chapter 13: It's All Over

Chapter Thirteen: It's All Over

All the kids were gone luckily before fall semester started. I didn't make the cheer team because I didn't lose the required 8.6 pounds I was supposed to but I didn't care. College was fine besides the times when girls looked at Frank a little too longingly or flirted with hm. I wasn't jealous they were just coming on a little too strong. We walked hand in hand on the quad talking about our classes.

"Today Professor Douche told me if I didn't come up with a good argument he'd fail me." Frank laughed. "Seriously? You'll make the best paper ever." I kissed his cheek. "I thought you would say so." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "How are your other classes?" "Okay I guess, I have a B+ in Trig." "That's not so bad." "To me it's awful." "Okay enough about classes I have something SUPER important to ask you."

"Okay?" "I've practiced this a million times and now I have no idea what to do!" "Do what Frank?" Nico waved and walked up to us." "Did ya say yes?" "Yes to what?" Nico smirked. "Oh nothing. C'mon Zhang, do it." "I can't." "Okay I'll do it." "Seriously? Thanks man." Nico got on one knee and grabbed my hand. "Oh gods." "Hazel Levesque, this dork wants to marry you but is too shy to ask." I covered my face with my free hand. "Will you?" I nodded. Nico stood up. "Put on the ring."

I felt a ring going on my finger but I was too scared to look. "This is the world's most awkward marriage proposal." Nico said. I smacked his arm. "Shut up."


	14. Epilogue: Big Day

Epilogue: Big Day

I was a wreck, a nervous wreck. Save the world? Yes. Get married? Hell no. I was fanning my face and panting. "Chica call down!" Reyna yelled. I froze. "But I'm not sure I can do this." "It's daunting at first but once you see him waiting there for you all your worries dissipate." Annabeth assured me, resting her hand on my shoulder. "You can do this honey." Piper chimed in. The 3 of them had already gotten married. I was engaged before Piper and Reyna but they got married before me.

There was a knock and I jumped. "You decent?" Nico asked. "Yeah." He walked in and I swear I saw a tear in his eyes. "Hazel you look...all grown up." "Thanks?"

Annabeth was right. As soon as I saw Frank all my fears went away. The ceremony passed in a flash. I don't remember much but our kiss. The reception was perfect. All my friends were there and we were all letting lose. But as expected by any mass gathering of demigods monsters crashed the party. "Oh gods!" I hear someone complain. I pulled a dagger from my garter belt. "You ready?" I asked Frank. "Let's do this!"


End file.
